Hello Again
by DarkHina-Chan
Summary: Depois que Monkey D. Luffy conseguiu se tornar Rei dos Piratas, sua jornada terminou. Foi isso o que ele pensou até acordar nunca quarto de hospital... Num universo alternativo. [AU AcexLuffy Alive!Sabo Alive!Ace YAOI]


PRÓLOGO

_O homem baixo, de uns 37 anos de idade, com grandes e alegres olhos escuros e uma expressão infantil, andava saltitante pela longa escadaria, sendo conduzido por dois guardas carrancudos e um pouco nervosos, ao chegarem no topo, o jovem, ainda sorridente, se sentou por cima de seus joelhos olhando com nostalgia para sua terra natal, a vila Fuscha, de onde estava ele pode reconhecer Makino, DanDan e os bandidos da montanha, juntos tentando segurar as lagrimas e forçar um sorriso orgulhoso para ele, em troca, o moreno lhes enviou um sorriso doce de gratidão. Ele também reconheceu seu primeiro imediato, Roronoa Zoro, disfarçado com uma capa escura, a alguns metros de distancia da multidão, ele bebia calmamente uma garrafa de Sake, e ao perceber o olhar do mais jovem, ele levantou a garrafa em direção do mesmo como se dissesse 'obrigado pela viajem', o moreno sorriu alegremente em reconhecimento, ao lado dele, igualmente encapuzado, uma mulher alta, de longas madeixas alaranjadas, encarou seu capitão suspirando ao fato de quão problemático ele podia ser, mas ainda assim podia ser visto lagrimas cristalinas que escoriam por suas bochechas rosadas graças ao frio anormal que fazia aquele dia, junto a eles um homem narigudo, uma rena de nariz azul, um ciborgue e um esqueleto –todos devidamente encapuzados- cantavam alegremente, mas baixo o suficiente para que só o grupo escutasse, eles sorriam e dançavam, mas claramente podia se notar as lagrimas que não paravam de correr por seus olhos, perto deles, rindo delicadamente, uma mulher misteriosa, usando um logo casaco e com o capuz levantado, enxugava discretamente as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, encostado a parede, usando um capuz como os outros, um homem loiro fumava despreocupadamente um cigarro enquanto olhava com tristeza e gratidão o homem sentado na plataforma de execução._

_ "Monkey D. Luffy! Você é acusado por vários crimes contra a sociedade e contra o próprio governo mundial" o homem de cabelos rosa, que agora é conhecido como o atual almirante da frota, fez uma pausa e olho com tristeza e gratidão para o homem sentado ao seu lado. "Agora você ira receber sua sentença que é morte por execução publica... Quais são suas ultimas palavras?" Coby encarou o atual rei dos piratas que sorria para ele alegremente, como se esse não fosse o dia de sua execução, Coby tentou forçar um sorriso, mas doía demais ver um amigo, uma inspiração, o homem que o ajudou a ser o que ele é hoje, morrer assim. _

"_Fama, Riqueza, Poder... Eu consegui tudo isso! Eu consegui! Eu me tornei o Rei dos Piratas! Zoro! Nami! Ussop! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Frank! Brook! OBRIGADO! OBRIGADO POR TUDO! Graças a vocês eu realizei o meu sonho! __Shanks! Raylegh! Jimbei! Hancook… Etto… Law! Kid! Buggy! Marco! Bon-chan! Iva-chan! Otou-san! Oji-san! Vivi! Makino! DanDan! Margarette! Shirahoshi! Neputo! Pessoal da ilha dos tritões__! E também… Sabo e Ace! OBRIGADO POR TUDO! Eu espero poder me encontrar com vocês de novo!" 'e também Coby' ele completou mentalmente, a cada palavra, mais pessoas choravam mais pessoas vaiavam, mais as pessoas vibravam. _

_Satisfeito com sua despedida, Luffy tirou seu chapéu marca e o jogou na platéia, que ignorou completamente a ação ao verem os soldados levantarem as lanças, o chapéu caiu em frente há um jovem garoto em seus 7~8 anos, seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis brilharam em admiração, ele pegou o chapéu e pois em sua pequena cabeça, o objeto, sendo grande demais, caiu cobrindo um pouco seus olhos, ao levanta-lo ele encarou novamente a plataforma de execução no qual ele encontrou o atual rei dos piratas o encarando e sorrindo calorosamente para ele, sem resistir, o garoto sorriu de volta dizendo "Esse será o meu tesouro!"._

_Pegando uma grande quantidade de ar, fazendo sua barriga inchar levemente, Monkey D. Luffy gritou em um só fôlego: "SE VOCÊS QUISEREM O MEU TESOURO! PODEM PEGAR! EU DEIXEI TUDO NAQUELE LUGAR! O ONE PIECE... EXITE!" _

_E este foi o fim da geração de Monkey D. Luffy, o segundo rei dos piratas a navegar por esse mares. _

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

"Hm...?" O jovem moreno de 15 anos abriu lentamente os olhos, piscando para se acostumar com a claridade, ao fazê-lo, encarou fixamente o teto branco.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Ele sentiu sua garganta seca, olhou em volta para ver se encontrava alguém, ao terminar o reconhecimento do lugar, ele deduziu que estava em algum tipo de curandeiro, mas um muito tecnológico por sinal, haviam maquinas estranhas por todos os lados e tubos em todo o seu corpo, o rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha, a um minuto atrás ele estava em sua execução e agora ele se encontrava nessa sala branca; se sentindo faminto de repente, ele decidiu que iria procurar uma cozinha, ele se levantou bruscamente, arrancando todas as agulhas de si, o mesmo se sentiu tonto e fraco em seguida, colocando as duas mãos no ouvido que ficaram sensíveis ao som do longo '_piiii' _que uma das maquinas começou a fazer logo que ele levantou da cama, ele fechou os olhos com força pela dor de cabeça e de ouvido que esse barulho lhe causava, mas abriu-os novamente ao ver que a única porta da sala foi aberta, ao encarar a enfermeira que entrou, ele estranhou o choque em seu rosto, talvez eles não sabiam que ele era o rei dos piratas quando o trouxeram para esse curandeiro... Não, não, impossível, todos sabiam que ele era, ele voltou sua atenção quando viu a enfermeira derrubando a pasta que ela levava consigo e sair correndo gritando alguma coisa que ele não conseguia processar, ele tentou chamá-la, mas sua voz não saiu, como se ela não fosse usada há anos, alguns instantes depois, a mesma enfermeira apareceu, desta vez, com mais duas enfermeiras e um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos que o encarou em choque e completo ceticismo. "Ele acordou..."

**Bem, já faz um tempo que eu tive a idéia pra essa Fic, mas eu tava com preguiça de por em pratica, e para os que acompanhavam minha outras Fics (se é que tinha alguém) me desculpem por ter apagado-as, o problema é que eu esqueci completamente o rumo dessas histórias então não deu certo. ;/**

** Espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno prólogo, como vocês podem ver, essa fic será um AcexLuffy, mas eu pretendo fazer um pouco de HarémxLuffy, porque eu amo o Luffy com muitos tipos diferentes de personagens(homens), porque você se pergunta? Porque eu sou uma fã de Yaoi (dã), mas esse HarémxLuffy será apenas um Shounen-ai. :}**

**Ah! E pra mim, o Luffy será sempre aquele garotinho inocente (lindo) que era aos 17 anos, por isso não estranhem se ele estiver com uma personalidade um pouco OOC comparado com o de uma pessoa de 30 e poucos anos, é que o Luffy sempre será uma criança pra mim. –corações-**

**Então, espero receber Reviws (criticas e elogios), e também que acompanhem essa fic! Ciao.**


End file.
